ShadowHalo's Metal Gear Solid 3 Playthrough
ShadowHalo17 played through Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence for the first time in his life. Chapter 1 Watching the long intro movie. When I saw Snake had blond hair I was like wtf. Then I got a call on the codec, and I didn't like the new call sound. Well, I guess it's the "old" call sound technically, as the whole codec is now all old looking and stuff. Then Snake takes off his disguise and then everything's good. Now to find my backpack. The Boss' voice, I can't remember where I've heard her before. I thought it must have been Family Guy. Apparently swamps can kill me. How do I hunt animals and eat them? There's like six Crocodiles right here, can I eat them? >_> How do I kill them with a knife. I tried going up to one and slashed the knife, but it did nothing and the thing whipped me with its tail. I like, really suck at stealth. I keep getting found. It doesn't help that I can never see where the enemies are. And the laser pointer on the tranq gun doesn't help since it's not like it was in MGS2... So I can never get a head shot with it >_< I managed to tranq everyone in the area while under Alert phase >_> wtf this is supposed to be a stealth game why am I shooting everyone out in the open this is not what I thought it should be. Also, I'm just now getting to the building where Sokolov is, and the suppressor for my tranq gun is already worn out... So what the hell should I do now? >_> Oh snap little baby Ocelot. Wow Big Boss Snake is badass. And I've just been introduced to some weird ass characters. I wonder what happened to little Ocelot to make him have such a voice in the future. Chapter 2 Alright, I saved that one Russian dude who said that Snake's Russian was great, but they're both speaking in English, so okay then. Big Boss Snake is badass, but whenever The Boss is present, she makes him look like a weak little snake. Little baby Ocelot is all over the place. I met EVA, she's fast. But she's hot, so it doesn't matter then. And Big Boss Snake is a perv. An awesome perv. Little baby Ocelot shows up again and I have to kill 8 of his followers. This took me a long time too, because I was trying to snipe all of them with my .45 from the crawl space under the building. But once I killed like 4-5 of them from my safe shelter, I couldn't spot anymore from the crawl space no matter how long I waited. And then whenever I left the crawl space, someone spotted me and I had no idea who it was. Then I realized it was a damn sniper up on the damn roof. So I popped his ass, or head, from the staircase. Then I pulled a Donkey Kong and rolled a barrel toward the last little baby follower and owned him. Oh look, little baby Ocelot has a revolver now. And he got right back up after getting run over by a motorcycle. Wow. EVA has some wicked motorcyclin' skillz. And then she leaves me alone in a deserted ruined building. She needs to get back before little baby Ocelot. What's stopping him from just telling Volgin or whatever that she's helping the enemy? I guess she can always deceive them with her nice boobs. I got an AK-47 and then swam with some crocodiles. They weren't happy about my intrusion, but I wrestled them like a pro crocodile wrestler and they backed off. Or I just swam past them and they didn't notice anything, same thing. I got leeches on me, burned them off with the cigar. Damn leeches, that'll teach you to suck my blood. Oh, and I ran into the electric fence. I didn't mean to, I couldn't see it at first, and then all of a sudden I'm getting electrocuted. Then I realized there was an electric fence there and it took me a minute to figure out how to get past it >_> Blah blah blah, took down a bunch of soldiers and got a bunch of useless items. Then, oh snap, fight with little baby Ocelot. I've been waiting for this. But god damn he's a showoff. Could have saved a bunch of time if Snake had just popped him in the head while little baby Ocelot was twirling his revolvers around for an unnecessary amount of time. I totally kicked little baby Ocelot's ass too. He kinda shot me a few times, but whatever. I won. And then after that, OH GOD BEES! Now I'm in a cave or something and it's dark and I can't see. Thermal Goggles don't help either, except to help me see the snake 4 feet in front of me. Chapter 3 As for the game, I navigated the dark and damp cave. Sure I got lost a few times, considering it was dark and I have no flashlight. Which is dumb, I have all this high tech equipment, and I don't have a FLASHLIGHT. Ugh. And I gathered some snakes and animals for food. Then I killed bees boy. His death was impressive, and not at all overly dramatic. Then I found Sokolov again after swimming through a river and avoiding the soldiers. Soldiers that were on HOVER MACHINES. I'm in 1964, I can't have an awesome codec and all my equipment is older fashioned, but these Russian soldiers have HOVER CRAFTS. Seriously now. Then I found Sokolov again, and they're torturing his woman. Then little baby Ocelot shows up once again and shows off again as well. But in a way more awesome way. Then The Boss appears in a badass way as well. And I get to see two more who's names begin with "The". These people must be pretty important for their names to begin with "The". THE FEAR seems intimidating. And THE END. Oh man. I'm not sure I wanna know what happens when he wakes up. Uh-oh, time to fight The Fear. This guy is weird. Why are these games so full of freaks >_> I remember seeing this fight on Cheat one time. That was a long time ago though, so I barely remember the strategy. Which is good, means I'll have to figure it out myself. Maybe I'll die this time, since I haven't died once this game so far. Well, except when I drowned in the muck because I didn't know that would happen... I actually did die >_> In three hits. I can't find out where the hell he is at all. Argh this angers me now. I kill everyone. I like killing better. Chapter 4 Woo I beat him. I ran out of battery for my thermal goggles though... It's been like 20 minutes already into this fight with the freaky eyed old sniper, and I've only shot him twice so far. So he's like a quarter of the way dead I guess. I'm having the hardest time finding him. And I'm afraid my Thermal Goggles are gonna run out of battery long before I can even beat him. But it seems the battery recharges when not in use, so that's good. He's down to his last bit of health. Just one more shot should do it. Hopefully he doesn't freakin' call upon the TREES to cure him again. And I killed The End. Finally. It was a crazy last shot too, because I had no idea where he was, and I checked the map, and it told me where he was, so I started looking for him, and couldn't find him. Then all of a sudden he was right next to me, then he started running away. And I thought he was going to escape but I'm apparently better at sniping than I give myself credit for. Because I shot him in the back before he could get away. Woo. Wow >_> And god damn. Why must this game be like "lulz killing is bad you should stamina kill people you jerk". So is the rest of the game really gonna be harder now that I didn't get his sniper rifle? Now that I finished the fight, I gotta say that I enjoyed the fight with The End. I've always enjoyed sniping, and this fight wasn't hard, it was just long. I quite enjoyed it. Chapter 5 I just climbed THE LADDER. That took an unnecessary amount of time to do, but at least I got to hear SNAAAAKE EEEEAATEEEEER whil I was climbing. I got found on the cliffs and decided to wait for the Caution to go down like I always do. But the I realized I no longer have a suppressor for my tranq gun. So I just went crazy with the Shotgun. It helped the whole way up the cliff, and I got the Rocket Launcher. Then I ran out of ammo for my shotgun and died >_> It sucks that I don't have a suppressor for my tranq gun. I met up with EVA again. After doing a horrible job getting to her door. Without a suppressor on my tranq gun, it's a lot harder to sneak around. So once again, I just Rambo'd my way through like you guys told me to before. But I'm not too fond of that method, however, the shotgun is damn awesome. It always is. I didn't do that vulture thing, since I didn't care enough about it to go out of my way for it. I'm on the fight with The Fury now. And I died. Which sucks, because I had him below half health. Use of the sniper rifle was helpful. Then he counted down, and then started lighting everything around me on fire and I had no way of escape. Damn fire. YES! I BEAT HIM! It took me 4 times too. I tried sniping him from that hallway by the locked door. That didn't work out too well. But in the end, the shotgun remains to be the best weapon ever. Especially when he was walking next to some explosive barrels, I shot them and they exploded right in his face and took off like half of his health. That was awesome. Then he was all RAAAAAWWWWRRR and stuff. He was at the very end of the hallway and started counting down, and I whipped out my trusty sniper rifle and popped him a few times and he died. Point is: Shotgun and sniper rifle are my favorite weapons. Always. Chapter 6 I got a suppressor for the tranq gun, yay. I wanna see little baby Ocelot again, I saw him earlier talking to Volgin after Granin died. Then he threatened Tanya, who I just then realized was EVA. The scuff on the shoe was a cool hint, because Snake looked at it and I was like "that must be foreshadowing something," and then little baby Ocelot saw the scuff as well and made a comment about it and then I was like "oooooohh... okay." But still, I wanna see little baby Ocelot again, he's awesome. I enjoy it whenever he's on screen. And grr, I'm in the east wing after Rambo-ing my way in. Then I was under alert and stuff and ran around shooting people. Then I found Raikov in the bathroom and killed him. Which I'm not supposed to do, so mission failed. But now I dressed myself as a scientist and I'm running all around and can't find him. What the hell man. Never mind I found him. I gassed him with my cigs and then I had to drag him all the way upstairs. Bah. Luckily no one saw me. What the bloody ****. This is hella creepy. So am I supposed to just walk up the river of angry souls until I reach some sort of end? Because I died once. Dead people killed me. That's dumb. I already beat it. And I got the Sorrow's camo as well! ^5 But that scene with EVA and Snake. Where she's getting the transmitter off of him. What the bloody hell was up with that >_> The End was not a crappy boss fight. And The Pain and The Fear aren't that great, but they're not horrible. Also I forgot, when Snake was being tortured, and The Boss shot him and gave him the revolver, I pressed R1 at that point and it showed The Sorrow behind her with a CODEC number. I memorized it and called it the moment I regained control, and then the door was unlocked and I was left to fend myself off with a damn fork. That was mean >_> And god damn I suck at sneaking around. it goes to slow. I said it goes too slow. Not to slow, too slow. Yeah. But srsly I forgot I could use the d-pad. But whenever I used it, it seemed like it would go too slow for me to use it right. Chapter 7 Not with the Spirit Camo on ~_^ And WOO I've gotten a lot done. After I climbed up the latter from the tunnel after the waterfall, I tried sneaking around and crap to get to the east wing, but that worked out just as well as last time. So I ended up Rambo-ing my way through again. Bleh. Then I did something smart and searched through all the lockers in the east wing locker room. I got a maintenance uniform, which I didn't think of using at first when planting the C3 explosives. I instead tried to sneak around, and I got two planted that way, but then I tried sneaking up behind a soldier and CQC him. And I grabbed him and stuff, but I did something wrong and he escaped and alerted and then Rambo-ing after that didn't work because I ended up blowing everything up >_> Second time through, lulz maintenance uniform. That made things way easier, because they didn't suspect me. Even though, y'know, they should probably know what Snake's face looks like by now, but whatever. Fight with Volgin was messed up at first. I died once, then the second time, I think I died as well. Then I got to the cutscene when I had 60 seconds left, and I thought I was fine. But then I had to fight him again and everything blew up <_< I beat him the fourth time. Using my clever ruse of dodging his attack and then quickly equipping my AK-47 and unloading on him. I wish I had had my shotgun, but it was out of ammo. I defeated him with under 60 seconds left as well. And what's up with little baby Ocelot, first he like wants to kill Snake, then he doesn't, then he does, then he doesn't, and then he does. I guess he just doesn't want any interference. Snake is HIS prey. Yeah. So I thought Volgin was dead and then, oh look, he's in the Shagohod. This couldn't be a Metal Gear Solid game without a fight against a form of Metal Gear. Only the Shagohod isn't a Metal Gear at all, but close enough. And this fight was different than what I thought, because we were running from it and I shot people who got in my way. Infinite ammo ftw. I sniped those C3 explosives on the bridge like a pro. Is it over? Of course not silly, things don't end that easily. I gotta fight half of the Shagohod while on the motorcycle, which was fun, because I had infinite ammo for my RPG. Shoot rocket + tactical reload + repeat = ownage. I figured out you had to shoot the leg things and then shoot the back of it, kinda reminds me of the fight with Metal Gear RAYs. Then I'm on foot against the damn thing, and no more infinite ammo. This fight took me a couple tries. But I got it down pretty easily. Motorcycle escape was nothing special, I used the AK-47 at first, but then that wasn't working out, so I just used the RPG to kill everything that chased me lulz. Motorcycle crashed, oh noes, EVA is stabbed by a tree twig thing. I thought she was gonna die, and that made me sad. But I got to cure her, yay, and despite what Para-Medic said, y'know, heal myself first, I was like eff that and healed EVA first. I can heal myself later, when I regain control of Snake. And that's what I did, now I get to travel with EVA to somewhere. First thing I do is cure myself and freakin' save. I was surprised that there wasn't an epic battle with little baby Ocelot while on motorcycles, but it was all covered by the cutscenes. It was pretty cool too. And he dropped his revolver off the cliff, he seemed pretty upset about it too, like that was his baby or something. He's got two more still. And it's not like revolvers are that hard to come by if he managed to get three of them in the first place, jeez. During the Volgin fight, I tried to throw some Instant Noodles up to Ocelot like I was told to do earlier. But I don't think I threw them right, I don't think he got them. Although, even if he did, that was the first time I fought Volgin, when I died. I didn't try any time after that. What would it have done? Oh, I thought it would do something, like, good. Give me some sort of special item or something. Why would you wanna waste delicious instant noodles just for a momentary distraction on a boss that's not that hard in the first place? >_> I'm probably gonna play through the game again. But I also have to play the first MGS, since I never actually played it myself, I just watched it on Youtube. And then I want to play through MGS2 again as well, maybe. Not sure about that one. I wanna play some more, but I gotta go out and cut the damn grass. And it seems I'm pretty close to the end of the game as well. Which makes me wonder what the hell I'm gonna do when I finish it, I'll probably go through a brief period of sadness from completing an awesome game (as I do whenever something I love ends) but then I'll probably start playing MGS1. Although I don't have a damn PS1 memory card, so I'll have to play through it before tomorrow night (which is when I go to my mom's) Chapter 8 That was ****ing annoying. EVA walked slow, and there were soldiers swarming all over the place, and I had no chance of sneaking around them. So I went Rambo-style again. Now I'm about to fight the boss, and I've got like no ammo >_> I was doing pretty good with a combination of Snow Camo and my SVD Sniper Rifle. But then I forgot about the time limit. lulz bombz I defeated her by using my previous strategy with the SVD, just enhanced it. I realized that I could shoot her until she fell down, and that worked much better, because while she was on the ground, I ran to a new location and she couldn't find me. I think she only found me once in the whole battle. Maybe twice. But I owned he with sniping, it was cool. And the ending was great. I thought EVA was gonna die, just because that's how I always think, but she kinda did. Not literally, but she didn't stay with Snake, which I figured she wouldn't somehow. I put two and two together and figured Big Boss never had a real relationship. Otherwise, why would he have needed to clone himself? >_> Also, I'm not sure if it was ever mentioned in the previous games, but is Big Boss still alive in the times of MGS1 and 2? Oh, and why does this music sound familiar? It's the music that played before or after fighting the Shagohod, when Snake kisses EVA on the bike. Then again after fighting The Boss. And now during the credits. It's instrumental, and I know I've heard it before playing this game. Yeah... So I'm messing around with stuff in extras. What's this camo download thing? I tried to get one, but it said my memory card space is insufficient, which I can fix, sure, but I never ran out of space on my memory card before, so this must be something big >_> And this demo theater, I'm missing a lot of scenes. That'll be fun going through with the Spirit Camo. That's my favorite, just because it looks awesome. Category:Playthrough